This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at Emory facilitates scientifically rigorous basic, clinical, translational, and behavioral research in HIV/AIDS and connects HIV/AIDS researchers within and across scientific fields with the objective of increasing NIH[unreadable]funded research in the primary and secondary prevention of HIV and its aftermath. The Immunology Core, at the Emory Vaccine Center at Yerkes, produced a multicolor cytokine flow cytometry staining panel for human and non-human primate samples. The panel provides substantial resource savings for investigators, as it is quicker and requires fewer samples and materials. CFAR and EVC members, including Drs. Ahmed, Amara, Hunter, Villinger, and outside laboratories and users of the Yerkes National Primate Research Center have successfully used the panel. The CFAR Pre-Clinical Virology Core at Yerkes, provides instrument and assay development training and consultation to fellows and graduate students to facilitate and accelerate the pace of research in investigator's labs. For example, the Core provided full-service, real-time RT-PCR-based gene expression assays and data analysis assistance to Colleen Kelley (ID Fellow) who collaborated with Patrick Sullivan (epidemiologist) to expand his study "Explaining the difference in HIV prevalence and incidence between white and black men who have sex with men" (R01 MH085600). The Core's support enlarged the pool of available study subjects and brought new investigators into HIV/AIDS research. Through the strategic use of funds, the CFAR assisted in the recruitment of leading senior and junior faculty and provided essential equipment to a number of CFAR and EVC-affiliated investigators.